The present invention relates to a structure of a divisionally winding type deflecting yoke to be provided in a cathode ray tube of a television receiver or the like.
The divisionally winding type deflecting yoke is generally arranged such that windings are divisionally formed in a plurality of slots in order to obtain a winding distribution with a high accuracy in a saddle type horizontal deflection coil, that is, the winding distribution of each slot from a central portion up to an outside portion is determined so as to obtain a desirable magnetic field distribution. Here, the respective slots are partitioned by guide ribs formed at the inner side of an insulating frame.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing an insulating frame on which electric wires are wound. In FIG. 1, designated at numeral 10 is a larger aperture section facing the fluorescent surface side of the cathode ray tube and at 11 is a smaller aperture section facing the top side of the neck portion thereof. Further, numeral 12 represents electric wires wound and 13 depicts guide pins disposed at end portions of guide ribs for hooking the electric wires at turning points. At the turning points, the electric wires wound at the inside of the insulating frame and the electric wires wound at the outside thereof are together bundled.
There is a problem which arises with such an arrangement, however, in that the electric wires 12a wound at the inside slot and the electric wires 12b wound at the outside slot are together bundled at the turning point of the smaller aperture section, and further the electric wires are strongly passed against each other at the turning point because of being wound with a relatively strong tension in the winding process. This arrangement can deteriorate its insulating performance and further cause occurrence of short in the case of generation of a high electric potential difference between the electric wires wound at the inside and outside of the insulating frame.